Rainbow Angel
Rainbow Angel is a powerful angel-like creature who appears in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Rainbow Angel is a legendary person, who appears in the legends of Skyriver and has fought for the world of light. As person, Rainbow Angel appears in The Final Sky Pretty Cure, as final form of the Pretty Cures. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Angel holds the power of the colors of the rainbow and the eternal light, which makes her the exact opposite of Catastrophe, who is known as the eternal darkness. She has an Angel-like appearance and has the ability to create wings on her back, which she can use to fly. The reborn form of Rainbow Angel is shown to leave sparkles everywhere. Those sparkles probably consits of eternal light and have the power to undo any of Catastrophe's spells. So they were able to restore Low's life after he was erased by Catastrophe. Rainbow Angel also shows to have a lot skills in combat fighting and, like the Sky Pretty Cures, she has her own Heaven Crystal, the Starlight Crystal, the Crystal of eternal light. With that, she can use the attack Sekai ni Rainbow Color, which is powerful enough to defeat Catastrophe and restore the light upon all worlds. Character Information Rainbow Angel is a graceful angel-like person with golden hair. She has crystal blue eyes and wears a golden crown with a blue jewel. Small wings are hovering next to her, which she can transform into big, real angel wings, which she can use for flying. She wears a pink dress with a rainbow-pearl chain around her hips. She is seen wearing white gloves and always has her Heaven Crystal activated. She wears boots, like any other modern Rainbow Warrior. The reborn angel has a calm nature and usually fights without saying much, she is passionate, who will not give up until Catastrophe is defeated. She is also very skilled and combines not only the powers of the Sky Pretty Cures but also the character traits of all eight to a true, graceful angel princess, who has the power to defeat the eternal darkess and banish off the world of light and colors. Pretty Cure Form :For more information, see Rainbow Angel (Pretty Cure Form) In [[TFSkPC22|''The Final Episode 22]], the eight ''Sky Pretty Cures were able to gain the power of eternal light, which allowed them to become literally one. The fused version of them is known as the legendary angel Rainbow Angel, the ancient angel who defeated Catastrophe many years ago. Rainbow Angel uses the Starlight Crystal and her only known attack is Sekai ni Rainbow Color. Quotes *"The infinite wings shining over everyone! I will protect you all!" - Rainbow Angel *"Long time no see." - Rainbow Angel after she was reborn *"The eternal light of the seven colored rainbow." - Rainbow Angel's speech *"I’ve weakened you. Twice. ... True, I didn’t have the power to defeat you. Not back then, not three years ago. But now, your ultimate power is nothing compared to my eternal colors." - To Catastrophe *"I agree. It’s time to finish it." - After activating her Heaven Crystal Trivia *Rainbow Angel is the first actual angel to appear in the Pretty Cure series. *Rainbow Angel is the third legendary predecessor of current Pretty Cures, following the legendary Pretty Cures of Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Rainbow Angel is the third Pretty Cure to not have "Cure" in her name. The first were Shiny Luminous from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Rainbow Angel is the first character known to be the Pretty Cure's ancestor. *Rainbow Angel is the fifth Pretty Cure to have "Angel" in her name. The first were Angel Peach, Angel Berry, Angel Pine and Angel Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Gallery Rainbow_Angel-Modern.png Links *''Koseki Shinju'' *''Difference between Anime and Manga'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Light using Cures